Automotive headlights, i.e. headlights for use on board of a vehicle, such as e.g. a car, motorcycle, truck or other type of vehicle generally comprise a reflector and, mounted therein, a lamp. Known incandescent lamps, in particular halogen lamps, generally comprise a base and a burner. The base provides mechanical and electrical connection to the automotive headlight, whereas the burner comprises the actual light-emitting element, in particular filament. Light emitted from the filament is reflected by the reflector to form a beam for illumination in front of the vehicle.
Different types of incandescent lamps are known, which comprise one or more filaments arranged within a vessel.
DE 10 2006 060 029 A1 describes a halogen lamp for a vehicle headlight. The halogen lamp comprises a cylindrical lamp vessel and two filaments arranged in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vessel. Adjacent to a filament, a baffle formed out of molybdenum sheet metal is arranged, which is tub-shaped. The baffle comprises a welding tab, and the adjacent filament is welded to the baffle at the welding tab. The distance between the end of the welding tab and the first end of the filament is between 5.9 and 11.9 mm.
CA566050 describes a lamp with a filament and baffle arrangement. The baffle has a back surface higher than the other portions of the baffle, in particular also higher than the front surface near the second filament. This known baffle is not optimal with respect to the shielding properties, is difficult to produce and the wire connection at the back surface is complicated.
It is an object to propose a lamp with a filament and baffle arrangement well suited for automotive front lighting application, in particular for a symmetric bright/dark cutoff in a beam reflected by a reflector.